Tales of Farmworld Ooo
by Kathayley37
Summary: It a New world and Farmworld Finn is Now the Ice King is dealing with his Everyday Lifestyle but a horrible evil is waiting to be release to destroy everything. Will he finally Be a real Hero and stop the threat or will he lose himself For good?
1. Chapter 1-The Land Of Ooo

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Adventure Time it belongs to Pen ward (who is awesome for making the show) and Cartoon Network.

I really want to write this. This is my First Story so yeah.

If you read this I would think you watched Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. But if you haven't this could be a little bit of a Spoiler.

It has been Many years since the creation of Ooo and something Darker. A person (Not Really Human, I don't know what to call him ) stands outside the His Home in a Mountain. He lives the Ice kingdom or others call it the land-where-you-do-not-Go.

This Guy is The Cold Hearted and Twisted Minded Ice King. He rules the Land he lives in. Unlike anyone in the Land Of Ooo. He has Light Blue Skin, White Hair, ripped Clothes (he doesn't Know how to Fix them) on his head is a Golden Crown. But his Right arm isn't a real one made of flesh it a mechanical arm. It rusty and Creaks a lot. No one knows how old he is but he is over a 1000 years old. His Family and Friends are Long Gone.

Some ask him things that Annoy him. And well let just said that you never see that person again.

He be around even since before the Land Of Ooo. But he doesn't remember anything from that but if he did he would be followed by lot of people wanting to know what the past was like.

He says a lot of things that don't made senses.

But Everyone says that his Eyes are unlike anything that they have seen. His Eyes are Light Blue with Dark Blue Pupils. They seen cold like his whole body is. It at lease -25 degrees around him. Any where he goes the Frost always follows him. It because of his lack of footwear (He doesn't wear any shoes).

His kingdom is Next to the Fire Kingdom and the Forest. But Other places are in the Land (I don't wanna Talk about them now! But I will later).

He never thinks about his Past. He used to have headache but he doesn't anymore.

He looks quite Twisted but he was the last Human (but now still no knowing what call him lol).

He easily gets angry because people judge him by his looks before they see his actions.

But Under all the Levels...lies a Great Evil waiting to be Released to Destroy everything. The Ice King wasn't aware of this so he lives unknowing that one day he could die because of what he did many years ago. But he Doesn't Remember what he did, people would have called him a hero instead of Villain the Most Hated Person in Ooo.

He has powers from the Golden crown on his Head. He can Control Everything Cold and Made of Ice and snow. He a Wizard but the only thing is it comes with a Price his Sanity is gone. He is called Nuts,Bonkers and Completely Crazy. But none of was his fault he under control of the Horrible Cursed Crown.

Many people wanna know where he's Mysteroius Powers or what's the source of it, no one has figured it out.

He also has sharp teeth. Sharp enough to kill a bear (but he never killed a bear Cuz that would just be Weird if he did).

He doesn't look like him but he really is Finn Mertens! He lost His Family and His Only Friend, and Killed the Whole Town.

He no one is around from that time now. Some are From different Places.

He Lonely he Probably never find love. Who can Love someone like him?

This was just what he does in his Kingdom.

Okay First Chapter Done. Chapter two maybe out by end of the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2-Princess Bubblegum

Far away from the Ice kingdom is the Candy Kingdom. Made of all Things Sweet and Sugary.

The Candy Ruler Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum rules over the Candy Kingdom she 18 years old and Looks after everyone in here kingdom she kind and nice to her Citizens and her Butler but she know how to Fight in Sword Combat so people don't mess with her besides one. She currently Writing her Notes in her Lab, until a Frozen Banana Guard Smashes though the Wall. She Groans.

"Princess! Princess! Are you Okay?!" Asked her Butler as he runs in "Yeah I'm Fine just Annoyed" she sighed

"Why?" He asked "The Ice King is out and about again!" She Groaned. "Nothing Fine while he About!" he said

"I'm still no closer to finding him out, what his Deal? He done this for the last few Months! Freeze my Banana Guards for no reason"

"Maybe he paranoid because he wants to speck to you but he has no way of talking to you" her Butler Responded

"Some of my people think he a Myth like the Tale of that Monster than Almost Destroyed Everything" said Princess Bubblegum

"Oh that Monster is Real. Very Real Princess" he said N"I know but I'm going to prove the Ice King is Real and he is Very Unpredictable and Dangerous. Only if I can Figure out where he is, I would Smoke him outta the Place he Hides" she said as she Banged her Fist Against the Desk.

"But no one knows him very well enough" said Peppermint Butler "He very Sneaky though" sighed Princess Bubblegum

"You should See a Patten in his Attacks" said Peppermint Butler

"Of Course! He Attacks Every Third Day but he never physically appears in my face. So we need to wait for him to come back then I get Him!" She said.

Suddenly More Frozen Banana Guards Smash though the Wall

"But we should get to fixing that Wall" said Princess Bubblegum

"Maybe you should Get ready" said Peppermint Butler

"For What?" She asked Tilting her head a little

"For the Ooo royalty Meeting next week you know" he said

"Oh Right I should Get my speech Organised" she said "but please I hope he leave soon, or I have to get my People to Safe Location, So just let everyone know"

"Princess Some may not believe us" he said

"I know but I want them to be safe, he completely Unpredictable" she said

'Poor Princess she Repeating herself' he though "didn't you say that before?" He asked trying to not sound rude.

"Oh yeah now that I think about it I did" she said

"That's Fine" said Peppermint Butler

"Can you call Someone to Help the Guards and Fix the Wall?" She asked

"Sure thing!" He said

"You can Go, I need to check on my people" said Princess Bubblegum as she took off her Lab Coat and Walked down to the Main Hall "Manfield!" She Called to the Piñata Horse hanging down the Celling "Yes Princess?" He asked

"Make Sure That Nothing happening here!" She yelled

"Why? Is that Ice King again?" He asked

"Yes if it get Cold or you see ice or snow call me Immediacy! I can't have anyone getting hurt because I can't rid of him" she said "I need to get somethings ready just in case"

The Door Opened and the Captain of banana guards ran in "Princess! The Threat is over!" He said

"Great but stay alert! I can't Have him in the Kingdom Grounds again!" She Commanded

"Yes Princess!" He said as he ran back outside.

"Oh Glob He out there again... I need to find him... Then people would believe that he does exist" she sighed

"I believe he exist" said Manfield

Princess Bubblegum Jumped at his Voice "are you still here Manfield?" She asked

"Yes I can't Go anywhere" he said "Sorry I forgot" she said 'please just stop hanging about Ice King...' She though.

That was Chapter 2 you just Read Chapter 3 is Coming soon


	3. Chapter 3-Cold Attack

Meanwhile Ice King was hanging around the Trees near the Candy banana guards were on the look out for him. One saw him "Hey!" He shouted

Ice King jumped at a Voice Behind him.

"You Can't Be he-" he said as Ice King quickly Frozen Him over. He smiled it felt so good to freeze someone.

Another Guard Saw him but didn't go to him, but he Ran back to the castle and Opened the Door

"Princess! Princess!" He called

"The Princess has gone to Get her speech ready" said Manfield

The Guard Quickly Ran to Princess Bubblegum's Lab.

She was writing her Speech, she turned to see her Worried Banana Guard "What wrong?" She asked

"His Back! The Ice King! I saw him!" He said

"Wait you saw him, what did he look li- wait what I'm I saying?! Get everyone far away now!" She Commanded

"Yes Princess" he said Running

"I need to Gear up" she said running to her Room, she Swigged opened the door and Slammed it shut 'I though I would be ready for this' she though She Put on a Short Pink dress with Amor,Long Boots and a Belt with Two Swords on each side she Picked up a Walkie-Talkie and Talked to The Captain Banana "what the State of the Problem?" She asked

"He in the Grounds he attacking the People" he reported

"Get my people out now! Get the Guards ready for Physical Assault against the Ice King!" She Ordered

"But you mean?" He asked

"Yes Kill him" he said deadly "Yes Princess but we lost half of the Guards" he said

"Just Do it now!" She screamed "Fine" he said

She was worried about her People she Grabbed her Telescope and saw Her People running and screaming until it was dead cold and the screaming was fainting away... That Wasn't good. Princess Bubblegum ran though the door only to see the whole candy kingdom cased in Ice. The Tempter was rapidly dropping she was getting cold but she knew that it was time to Track the Ice King down.

She walked down the Alleys. If she could Conner him she could easily Reason with Him or Kill him (if she needed to).

She saw all the people that have been frozen. She looks up the clouds look violent and Deadly. She sighed "I coming for you ice king and went I get you I will make you pay for what you have done to my kingdom" she said. She started to run Time was running out for her and her Kingdom, she started to feel very cold. If she Her body got to a Low Temperament she would die of Hypothermia or Her Body would shut down because it can't last though the cold. 'It getting colder I must getting close to him' she though

Ice King was not that far from her, he Thicken the ice and Snow around him. He was quiet Pleased that everyone was frozen but they all could Die. That was something he didn't know.

The Young Princess's were looking at the Blue figure standing in the alley, she quietly pulled out one of her swords 'that has to be him he not bothered by the coldest, he creepy looking.' She though.

Ice King suddenly Felt the presents of someone else right near him, he turned and saw Princess Bubblegum, she looked at him. The state of him made her feel unsure but what confused her was his eyes.

He slowly Backed away not knowing what to do.

"Are you the Ice King?" She asked

Ice King Didn't know if he should respond

"You have done a lot of damage to my kingdom" she said "but you not in Trouble I just wanna now why and how you did it?"

'Oh she wants me to show her?' He though.

"I won't hurt you but answer my question" she said "I mean you look a Little Young Like some kind of Creepy Kid".

Ice King got very Annoyed after she said the word "Kid" he Frowned "I'm no Kid! I'M THE ICE KING AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!" He screamed

he blasted her with sharp Ice pieces that dashed to her.

She Dodged them, one Cut her face. She Quickly ran to Him.

He fell Backward near the wall of the Alley, she Pointed her sword at his Chest.


	4. Chapter 4-Meeting the Ice King

"I always knew you were real" Princess Bubblegum said "you done So Much Damage... I alway made sure I was prepared"

The Ice King wanted to back away but he couldn't he looked Down to see The Angered Candy Ruler has Pointed her sword to his chest it was bleeding.

"In case you appeared like this in my Kingdom..." She said

"I say this is really Sharp" he said

"Don't Move Ice King" she warned "now Before I Send you to the Dungeon or **WORSE** tell me this..."

Ice King Blackly Looked at her

"What are your aims? What has the candy kingdom done to Deserve such Damage?" She asked. He didn't Answer her. "TELL ME AND I MAY SPARE YOUR-" she Commend Until she heard him Laughing Madly

"It Nothing like that I just trying to keep y'all safe" he said

"By casing my kingdom in Ice?!" She asked

"Yea I else would I?" He responded "but there's one thing I don't get..."

Princess Bubblegum couldn't believe she was listening to a mental Guy (she could easily tell)

"Why don't you wanna be frozen? I wanna Protect Y'all, so why are you fighting? I protect everyone can't y'all hear it? It Safe-" he said. he was cut off went Princess Bubblegum pushed the sword closer to his Chest "it ends now!" She said.

Ice King Blasted Ice at Her Sword but the Blast Was Big Enough to knock it away and Freeze half of the Alley. Debris Started to Fall, Princess Bubblegum wasn't sure what to do, until it hit her. She Reached for her another Sword and Pointed to the Ice King.

"So all the tales, The Rumours are true you really are a Cold Hearted Monster." She Said

"I'm the Ice King I told You that Eariler!" He snapped

What Princess Bubblegum didn't realised that the more angry he got the colder it got. The Whole Alley was Starting to freeze up!

"Your Nuts!" She said

"You calling me crazy?!" He asked Very Angered

"Yeah You are! Mental! Insane! Ugly! Completely Cra-" she snapped she couldn't finish her sentence went she realised that her Feet were Frozen Solid, she pulled to get free but it was pointless. The More She Pulled the Quicker she Freeze up.

Ice King looked at Pointless Accepts and Laughed at her

She Was started to get really Annoyed "Why are you laughing? It not Funny! No one Could Survive this Weather!" She snapped

"No it Just You doing something that not Helping you case because you cross paths with me you get Beaten" he said

"I never Give Up!" She said Proudly

"I Will Kill you next Time we meet" he said Deadly

"Oh I so not scared" she said "you Better Get Outta My Face befo-" she said before she was frozen Completely

Ice King Knew she Couldn't hurt him but to Make sure she followed him, he Made a Snow Storm that covered her Frozen Body. No one saw what he did, so the Candy Ruler would be lost for week (or until Cinnamon Bun Bummed into it Lol that!)

He wanted to visit other kingdoms now but he didn't needed to now maybe other Day there is still other Kingdoms that he Has never Gone to.

Princess Bubblegum was stuck like that ready to hit her sword at the Ice King.

Ice King still Annoyed and Still Bleeding left the Candy Ruler Frozen.

Well that was Chapter 4 you just read Chapter 5 is Been Written now.


	5. Chapter 5-the Forest

The Ice King left the Candy Kingdom still Frozen.

The Storm Slowly Clearing but the Damage would be felt for a Long Time.

Ice King Flew over Grasslands but found that it was calm Beside a Black Shadow Flowing Down Below... What was the shadow? And was it doing there?

Ice King Didn't seemed Bothered by it. The Shadow was Bothered by Him. under the shadow, was an Umbrella and Under it was a Young Demon with Black Hair. she Pull out a Pair Of Binoculars and Look Up at the Flying Ice King.

"Blue Skin,White Hair... It him... He does Exist.." She Mumbled Quietly. She knew who he was "cold eyes...like looking into a Endless Frozen Pit" she said "everyone said he didn't Exist, but I Proved them wrong... If I can Jus-" she said. Suddenly She Smelled Blood, Actual Blood.

She felt the Urge to Find the Blood and Stuck Every Last Drop. Her Mouth Opened Showing her Sharp Fangs, until she realised what she was doing, she shut Her Mouth "No I can't, My Dad will Know" she said "I need to Go and Eat some Red" she Flowed Home, forgetting about the Ice King Flying above her.

The Winds Blew Calmly in the Ice Kingdom. Ice King was not Very Happy or Annoyed.

He saw a Ice Golem

He asked him Something "Hey Ice Golem am I Ugly?"

The Ice Golem had no Mouth to speck. Ice King looked very Shocked at him then turned away "Your studded silently says it all" he Mumbled Angrily and Stormed away.

Meanwhile the Young Demon was in the Forest she was Calmly Writing in her Book. Until it was Taken from her Grasp "hey-?" She snapped Noticing who took her Book. A Tall Man with White Hair and Black Outfit.

"What this your Diary?" He asked

"Haha you killing Me Ash, Now give it!" She demanded jumping at him

He Moved and Missed her. Then Flipped the Pages and saw Writing "after all my Theories I finally find the Ice King..." He read

"Give it Back Ash!" She said taking away from him

"Why are you so All Over this So-called Ice King?" He questioned her

"Something Up in Ooo. I think he Behind it I heard he has Unusual Powers unlike anything I heard about" she said looking at her Book

"Look your My Girlfriend and I love you but you alway have you Head in the Clouds" he Frowned "come on let's do something!" He said

"Okay show me that Trick you be Telling your Friends about" she said

"Yeah okay" said Ash as he waved his Arms and a Rose was Formed in his Arms "for Her Royal Majesty" he said Pass it to her

"It Beautiful Thanks Ash" she smiled

"I love You" he said

"I love you too" she said Happily

"Be Forever Mine Katrine" he said

"I will always" She said Going to hug him.

They Hugged Looking Very Happy.


	6. Chapter 6-cold blood

The Moment was Perfect for Young Wizard Ash and Vampire Queen Katrine.

"It getting Late" said Katrine

"You wanna come to my House?" Ash Asked

"No I Need to Sleep" Yawned Katrine "see you Tomorrow" she said Flowing Away.

Her House was in the Mountain near a Lake in a Cave to keep her safe from the sun. She Sleep for an hour until it was Dead Cold. Katrine didn't mind being cold but she hated the fact that her house was frozen. She smashed down the Door and Looked about will Red Eyes. She hissed. Until she heard complaining.

She looked behind one of the Rocks and saw Ice King. She was shocked He was only Meters from her and he didn't Know she was there. Smell Blood again until she realised he was bleeding Badly. As she wanted to stuck the Blood she knew that She Couldn't Harm anyone She Covered her Nose for a Minute then Flew Back inside her house. She pulled Open Sever Drawers in her Room Looking for Something, she Finally found what she was looking for A Bandage and a Pin.

She flew back outside to See Ice King Still Trying to stand up. He Kept on Falling, he had No Idea What to do, until he felt Someone was there he Turned and Saw Katrine, He Backed away from her not In the mood to Fight Again.

She Looked at him not Believing he was right near her. She Flowed to Him and Grabbed his Only Flesh Arm "It okay" she said "I'm not going to hurt you, I don't mean Harm to anyone"

She Looked at him directly then pulled out the Bandage. "I just Wanna do something" she said Lifting his Cloak and seeing his Mechanical Arm, as much as she wanted to ask him how he got it, she knew he was hurt.

She Pulled out the Bandage and Wrapped it around his chest, she was Holding back Tears.

She Pinned it up "there you fine...see I'm Won't hurt anyone" she said, Ice King was Studded that Someone was actually Helping him, even though he has never seen this girl before. He didn't say anything... "What wrong? Can you actually Talk?" She asked looking more Curious than before. She finally has a Change to Find more about him, He was Getting Really Unhappy, she finally Met someone she help and he can't Say Thank you to her. "I'm Katrine the Vampire Queen, do you have a Name? Or is or just the Ice King?" She asked.

Ice King was More Confused. Was he some type of Myth or a Legend? Why was this girl so Curious about him?

"I know you a Little Scared But I was too, it okay You are Free to Talk to me if you can" she said

That What surprised Ice King no one has ever say that he was free to speak.

"Are You Lost?" She finally asked something good

Ice King didn't know what to say but he Just Nodded

"So you are? You in the Mountains my Home. Just West of here is the Desert of Doom. East of here is the -east is the Candy Lands. South-eats from here is the Fire Kingdom. And south of Here is the Soft Village and The Ice Kingdom... Wait do you live in The Ice Kingdom?" She asked

Ice King Nodded.

"Well Just Go South of My Cave and you should be back in the Ice Kingdom" she said "if you need Something come and ask me but if you need Help with Anything Science Ask Bonnibel" she said as went away

He Though for a Brief Second then finally Spoke "W-who's Bonnibel?" He asked

Katrine Paused in her Steps and Turned "she the Prissy Princess who's Rules over the

Candy Kingdom, she quiet Annoying" she said

Ice King stopped. The Ruler he froze today was her.

"Goodbye Maybe we meet again" Katrine said Leaving to her House

Ice King left For His Home 'fire Kingdom? What's is that place?' He wondered

**So school Holidays Finally! I may have more Time to Finish this Story depending what I'm doing these Holidays. So Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year. **


	7. Chapter 7-Flame Princess

The Next Day Ice King Found the Fire Kingdom and Tried to freeze the People but they Kept on Melting the ice. Which annoyed him because he was trying to "save them" from everything but that what he though was right. but he was mental insane doing crazy things.

The Ice Pillars Rising outta the Ground caused the Flame King to Run. But One couldn't escape, in the Main Room of the Fire Kingdom was the Young 13 year Old Flame Princess she was trapped in a Larter she was wearing a Dress and has Firey Orange Hair. She Banged on the Glass "Hello? Is Anyone There?" She asked.

The Rope that Held the Lamp she was in Started to Snap then it broke, she fell Screaming the the Lamp Crashed But Didn't Break and the Girl was still Trapped. "You Kidding me" she Moaned "still Trapped?! Dad?! Flambo?! If this is a Joke it isn't funny!" She said.

It was getting cold The Young Girl was getting Scared. Until Ice King and One of His Snow Golems came though the entrance.

"So this is the Fire Kingdom" he said "what a Dangerous Place" he said To His Snow Golem. Not noticing Flame Princess or what has happened around her

"Hey!" The Young Girl

Ice King's Attention was Immetidialy caught by the Young Girl "Huh? Who are You?" He asked

"I'm Flame Princess. But that Doesn't Matter! Just tell me what happened-" She demanded

Ice King stop her before she could finish her sentence "Flame Princess? So another Fire Elemental!" He said Walking closer to her. Ice was following him, stopping his feet from getting burned by the hot surface of the kingdom.

"You But you're Not..." Said Flame Princess suddenly realising what had happened to her Home "where is everybody what did you do?!" She snapped started to flare up angrily

"Well I couldn't just leave them all out there" he said "someone could have gotten hurt!"

"Did you know that you can't freeze Fire Elementals? I didn't know that!" He said "they just get Dimmer and Dimmer then FWOOSH! But it okay!" He said like it was a good thing to do "they can't get hurt ever again"

Flame Princess was getting very Angry that she Made the Ice Melt. It turned to Hot water that was steaming.

Ice King suddenly Realised what Was Going on with Flame Princess "oh I Get it now!" He said. Suddenly Slamming Against the Lamp and started to Freeze the Glass. "You're a Princess and Princesses are really Important!"

Flame Princess was getting very Frustrated by his power and his Behaviour

"But you're also a Fire Elemental, so you can't be frozen!" He said

Flame Princess was looking at him with a Mixture of Emotions anger,surprised, shocked

"Which means you in this thing to keep you safe Right?" He said Started to Madly Laugh for no good reason

Flame Princess has a very high Elemental Matrix's and there were linked to her emotions and as got Angered more she Flared up and smoke. What the Ice King didn't know that he was playing with a Dangerous Amount of Power. That why she she was trapped in her Lamp all those Years.

She started to calm down "Who do you think you are? You know you shouldn't toy with the Emotions of Fire Elemental!" She snapped

"I just wanna protect y'all" he said

"Well I'm Been Here for all life as long as I can remember, being trapped isn't fun and you acting Crazy is creeping me out" she frowned "my dad wouldn't let me have anything...you luck you can Walk outside this place" she sighed "I just wanna know what it's like out there... It because I get Angry really easy that I can't leave this place. But you can't some stuff like it evil. "

Ice king has been called evil Before. He never got why he was called that.

Ice King Suddenly Forgot why he was there in the first place. "I can't Remember why I'm Here" he suddenly Said

"And then My Da- wait what?! You can't remember why you were here?!" She said looking very Surprised, this Guy was not only Crazy but was full of tricks and surprises

"Yea I don't Know what going on Lately I Met a Annoying Ruler and Some Kind of Freaky Person who can flow" he said touching at the bandage he still has

Flame Princess realised that she can Leave since her Dad wasn't around. She Knocked at the Side of the Lamp then it Fell and Broke. She was Freed "I'm Finally Freed" she smiled

Ice King didn't get the Young Girl. Why was she so angered by what he was doing?

"You know what? I still think you a Little Crazy? Maybe you just misunderstood... I see you again one day maybe... And try not to freeze people" She said leaving the Kingdom


	8. Chapter 8-Freedom

Flame Princess was Freed to Run about the Land. To see the unknown place to her.

She Laughed playfully then Rolled down the Hills Burning some of the grass.

It was fun being free. She smiled happily "this is cool" she said

She Went to the Lake unknowing what it does to her type. She Lean in to the water and saw her reflection "is that really me?" She asked. She heard a Noise and Turned "hello? Is anyone there?" She asked she Looked back into the water, then touch it. She pulled her hand back up.

"This is Water?" She asked more curious than before

Meanwhile Katrine was playing her Bass and Ash was listening "Katrine that's how do I say it?"

"What?" Asked Katrine as she stopped playing

"Trash. That was Trash you can Do Better" said Ash

"Trash? I love Music why are you making fun of what I love?"

"I though you Love the Ice King"

Katrine was shocked and Embarrassed "IM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT GUY!"

"Good cause I'm **YOUR** boyfriend so you shouldn't be flirting with him"

"I not Flirting with him!" Katrine said to him

"Well you Love me! Not Some Stupid Donk or Of Bunch of Trashy Music" he said Grabbing her Bass "this is how I feel!" He smashed it against the Ground Countless Times Until it was Destroyed "that's Better!"

"ASH! WHY THE FLIP DID YOU DO THAT?" She asked Angered

"I need to go" he said

"Hey I know your there Flame Princess " said Katrine

Flame Princess was listening on her. Ash Pushed Pasted her "Get outta the Way you Overgrown Candle Stick"

"Okay I don't know how you know my name, but Please tell me what was his problem"

"I'm Katrine, Flame Princess, I know about you and he is being a A Bit of Jerk" she said

"Okay" said Flame Princess

"Yea" said Katrine as she Flowed around Flame Princess

Flame Princess looked at her and remembered what Ice King said Earlier. 'I met Some Ruler and a Person that Can Flow' was he talking about her? Or did he mean something else? There was weird things all over Ooo.

"Wait why are flowing?" Asked Flame Princess

Katrine Paused. "This is one of my Abilities as a Vampire" she Answered "Well why are you out and about?" Asked Katrine

"A Guy with Blue sk-" said Flame Princess

"Blue Skin? And White Hair?" Asked Katrine

"Yes he was in the Fire Kingdom and well he froze everyone he said it was to keep them safe" said Flame Princess

"That's the Ice King" said Katrine

"Really? Well I left the kingdom to get a taste of freedom" said Flame Princess

"Good for You" said Katrine

"He calls it keeping everyone safe" said Flame Princess

"That's Called being Mentally Insane and Really Evil, but hey I'm use to it, my Dad is the Ruler of Evil things"

"I'm happy to be out" smiled Flame Princess

"Hey If you need something come to me" said Katrine

'I finally made a friend, I think' though Flame Princess

"I heard you a loner... I'm happy to be your friend"

Flame Princess was shocked.

"Anyway Ice King didn't seen like that went I met him Yesterday, in fact he it seen like I saw someone else for a Brief Minute someone that I think was... Human... I think he had Blonde Hair but He maybe a Creation from the Beginning of Ooo"

"I though Humans Were Excited"

"They but maybe I can prove something of him"

So many Question but so little time. Flame Princess was Left Unanswered that night.


	9. Chapter 9-The Visit

Katrine Flowed To the Ice Kingdom with her Book and a bag.

She finally made it to the entrance. "Hello?" She asked "ice King?"

Ice King was shocked to hear her voice within his Land.

"I know you here" she said "remember me? We met just a few days ago"

Ice King walked to her

"There you are! Now I wanna know a few thing just a few questions that all is that okay?" She asked

"Yea okay I'm not doing anything" he said

"Okay So do you have a actual name?" She asked

"No" he answered simply

"How old are you? In years?"

"I really don't know" he said

"Okay that a little...yeah... Do you have any relatives currently around?" She asked

Ice King though for minute. What did she mean?

"You know Mother, Father,Siblings?" She asked

"No" he said

"You have any kind of disorder?" She asked

Ice King was confused. What was she talking about?

"Some kind of a Illness or a disability?"

"I don't think so" he said

'He really doesn't know anything about himself... Maybe he has some type of spell on him' she though

"What do you remember? Anything at all?" She asked

"I remember at some point my Friend Was being really weird-" he said

"Friend? Who is your friend? Ice King?" She asked

"Jake" he said

Katrine has never heard of a Jake. But she knew that Ice King was probably old or something "who is jake? Is he a Species? Or-" she said

Ice King stopped her before she could Finish "he my Best Friend"

"I know... Do you know any humans? They be existed for thousand years" she said

"No but those Hymoons are a pest" he said

"You know the Hymoon tribe?" She asked

"Yea that Girl was throwing things at me the other day" he said

"Wait Girl? Was she Wearing a Black Cat hat?" She asked

"Yea I think so"

"That's Susan Strong I met her while I was Traveling Ooo to see what land I was on, Being from the Nightosphere and all" She said

"I noticed that you freeze people so try to not do it please" she said

"Why?" He asked

Katrine realised she shouldn't try to get him angry. "No reason, but it not right. it just well I think the Candy kingdom thaw out yesterday" she said

"Whatever I don't really care, just along as the stupid pink person doesn't tell me what to do" he said

"You mean Bonnibel? She a prissy princess don't mind her" she said

"but- I wanna know about your friend Jake do you know where he is?" She asked simply trying not to sound rude

"Yeah I show you" he said walking down the hall

Katrine saw the Frozen Faces of so many species was she next? She was trying to be nice to him.

He opened a Door "there he is"

Katrine was shocked by horror. She was speechless.

**Happy New Year! It finally a New Year! 2014 everyone! Hope you enjoyed 2013! See you in the Next Chapter **


	10. Chapter 10-The Lich

Ice King was willing to show Katrine his closest friend but she was shocked.

Trapped in Ice was a Huge Beast with a Skull Like Head and Horns on his Head with Really Creepy Eyes. Katrine has seen scarier stuff in her own realm but this blew her mind away.

"This is My Best Friend Jake!" He said walking to the Ice "I can tell because I wrote his name right here see" he pointed to the writing on the ice block

Katrine Was a little scared she was face to face with a Terrible Being. "What?! The Lich?!" She shouted

"What's a Lich?" Asked Ice King

"That Thing!" She said Pointing to the Block of Ice

"Jake not a Thing he my friend" he said

Katrine suddenly heard spells being chatted. She Looks at him "Can't you hear that?"

"No what do you mean?" He asked

"The Li- your Friend is Saying something I can't tell what it is" said Katrine

"Are you saying that he talking? He a dog! He doesn't talk!" He said

"Oh really? It sound like a spell he trying to do why can't- wait are you a Wizard?" She asked

"Yeah but I can't tell you that much because you know? Wizards only" he said

"But where's Does you magic come from?" She asked

"You ask a Lot" he said

Katrine suddenly Had a Though "I'm just Thinking out here but were you around Before Ooo?" She asked

"Are you going to stop asking question?" He asked

"I just Realised I'm late for something" she said Backing away "I see you" she said leaving

" Oh Glob! Oh glob! Oh Glob! Oh glob!" She Repeated over and over again as she Flew to the Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum was finally Found and unfrozen she was Organising The Kingdom to get it back to normal.

Katrine sneaked up on her and Tapped her.

"Bonnie!" She shouted

Princess Bubblegum jumped at her voice "don't sneak up like that!"

"You Met the Ice King right?" She asked

"I had Frost Bite for 2 days what you do you think?" She asked

"Well today I visited him and in a Hall is the Lich" Katrine said

"You saw the Lich?" Princess Bubblegum asked

"Yeah Ice King must have frozen him because he was frozen and he was chatting something. Ice king said he couldn't hear anything" she said

"Well you must Get Closer to The Ice king and gain his trust. Then Find out where's his powers come from" Princess Bubblegum said

"I don't follow your Orders Bonnie" said Katrine

"Katrine if we don't do anything any dummy can free the Lich! And destroy everything!" She said

"I didn't think about that" said Katrine "but wait why can't you gain his trust?" She asked Suddenly

"I sorta Piss him off" said Princess Bubblegum

"Well with your Rudeness you can Piss anyone" said Katrine

"Look he confused. what do you want me to go out with him?!" Katrine Bursted out

Everyone looked at her. she was annoyed and Breathing heavy "I'm outta here" she said leaving

While she was going home. Ash caught up with her "hey Katy I'm been looking for you"

"I don't care Ash" she said

"What?! I haven't see you in a Month" he said

"It's only been a few days" she said looking very annoyed

"It feels like a Month" he said

"Go Home ash! I'm not in the mood!" She said storming away

Ash was left alone "hmm she not into me now, but a Quick Trip to Wizard city and Love Potion should get her back into me" he said

"Well if for the sake of the world I guess I could try to gain his trust" said Katrine

**Oh My Glob! The Freaking Lich is Alive?! What will they do to stop it from Destroying All Life?! And will she realise Ash is a Jerk and what the Hell is he up to? Those will be answered in the next few chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11-The Nightosphere

Katrine woke early at the peek of dawn. It was getting bright, she needed to do something before the sun come up completely. she slip on a white t-shirt and Blue jeans with Red Boots.

She drew a circle then splashed it with Bug Milk and Chatted something "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." The colour of the room changed and the doors to the Nightosphere opened. Katrine sighed then Walked though.

She walked down to see her Dad "dad we need to talk" she said

He turned and saw her "about what? You know that the Changes are normal" he said

"Not Teenage changes I know about that." she said "Something else"

"What?" Her dad asked

"Dad we you ever Forced to make friends with someone just to get information? That what happening to me but if I don't do it all of Ooo could be destroyed" she said

"Never happened to me"

"Well now Bonnibel will think I should become Ice King's Girlfriend Just beca-" she said

Her dad stopped her "the Ice King?" He asked

"Yea he seen's really Confused about everything" she said

"That's mades no senses" he said

"I know" she said

"Maybe-" he said

"You right maybe I can change him, who said I couldn't then maybe he trust me! That Great!" She said

"Okay whatever you said Sweetheart" he said

"But I may need to crack it by myself"

"Okay" he said

"I can't leave until nightfall, so can yo. Tell me How you know the ice king"

"okay" he said

After many hours. She opened a Portal to The Forest and Walked home in the Night.

Soon she bumped into Lumpy space princess "oh Glob! What the Lump?!" She asked

"Oh it you again what do you want?" Katrine asked

"Gossip Time. Word is that Flame Princess is Hanging with the Ice King! She like totally falling in love with a Nutcase" she said

"What?!" Katrine asked

"Are You Jealous?" Lumpy space princess suddenly asked

"No but why would she hang out with him!?" She asked

"I dunno It just Gossip" Lumpy space princess said

"Lumpy space princess I'm 1007 years old I don't need a dumb Rumour to believe." Katrine said

"Fine whatever I'm calling Messila" said Lumpy space princess

Katrine left still wondering about what Lumpy space princess said.


	12. Chapter 12-fire and evil

Flame Princess slowly walked away from the ice kingdom "hmm he okay but he need to bright up a little" she said

"Hey Flame Princess!" Shouted Katrine

Flame Princess turned to see the Young Demon running towards her "what's up?" Flame Princess asked

"Stupid Lumpy space princess just told me that you are Hanging with the Ice King" Katrine said

"You can't believe half of the junk she says" said Flame Princess

"I know but Princess Bubble-" Katrine said

"Wait Princess Bubblegum?! She the one who had me trapped for all those years!" Flame Princess started to lose Her Temper

"Really but you don't seen Dangerous" said Katrine

"I don't Know why she did it" said Flame Princess

"Well anyway Princess Bubblegum wants me to hang with the Ice King long enough to gain his trust"

"Why?" Asked Flame Princess

"Bonnie believes that if I can gain his trust I can find the Source of his Powers or a lease why he gained them" said Katrine "which Mades No sense! Why can't Bonnibel do it herself?! I'm not one of her Subjects or Slaves! Plus he freezes all kinds of different Things which mades me little Nevous around him"

"I told Him to Stop freezing people for no reason" said Flame Princess

"Yeah Maybe we can Change his Nature" said Katrine

"Well anyway I warn him not to ask stupid questions to me like if I like him..." Blushed Flame Princess "which I DON'T!" She shouted suddenly Changing her Mood

"I noticed something the more angry you get the more you flare up but went you calm down you turn back to- what are you wearing?!" Katrine asked suddenly noticing Flame Princess was wearing a Red Short Top with Orange pants and a Shirt from her waist blowing in the wind.

"I need to wear something short because I seen melt a lot more stuff while I'm wearing my other clothes" she said "plus Ice King short of hate me melting the ice"

"Did he tell you?" Asked Katrine

"No but his body language tell the whole thing"

"He doesn't seen to know his own age surprisingly that confuses me about him" said Katrine

"But I found out something every time he seen's to think about things he rubs his Crown.." She said

Katrine suddenly had a Feeling. What if the crown was the source of his powers?

"What?" Asked Flame Princess

"Everything fine but I need to see Ice King and see what he Up to" said Katrine as she dashed away

"That was Weird" said Flame Princess.

Katrine ran to her house for the night.


End file.
